Assassinatos em Hogwarts
by LaJu
Summary: 6º ano em Hogwarts. Coisas acontecem e ninguém pode explicar. Mas o que isso tem a ver com o nosso Harry? Talvez ele não saiba que seu inimigo está mais próximo do que ele imagina.Ou Talvez o problema não seja Harry. Leia e Descubra!!! PG-13 por seg
1. Default Chapter

Capítulo 1  
  
Os olhos verdes cansados percorriam os escuros e desertos corredores de Hogwarts. Seu cabelo bagunçado estava para trás por causa do vento gelado. Seu coração disparado, quase sem fôlego, ele achava que não iria conseguir. Finalmente a porta. Abriu-a com receio e logo ouviu o grito: -Potter, está atrasado para a aula de novo!-Gritava Snape, num intervalo da explicação da poção do esquecimento. -Espero que para compensar o atraso tenha lido o capítulo XV de Poções Superpoderosas. Então, me diga, qual a diferença entre o feitiço do esquecimento, ou da memória, e a poção do esquecimento?  
Era óbvio que Harry não tinha lido nada. Olhou desesperadamente para Hermione, mas ela estava concentrada em seu próprio caldeirão e parecia extremamente brava. Voltou a encarar Snape, que segurava a capa cruzada sobre o peito. -Presumo que não saiba. Como eu estava explicando até ser interrompido, a poção faz com que a pessoa esqueça os últimos acontecimentos, enquanto o feitiço faz com que ela perca a memória por completo. Menos dez pontos para Grifinória. Agora vá para o seu lugar.  
Sentou-se ao lado de Rony, na frente de Mione. O amigo já tinha começado a poção, que com certeza não daria certo, já que ele colocou um vidro inteiro de pó de escama de peixe. -Mione, quanto de gosma de lesma tem que colocar?-perguntou Harry, sem saber direito o que fazer. -Se você chegou atrasado o problema é seu!-respondeu grosseiramente. Ele virou para frente e permaneceu o resto da aula em silêncio, pensando o que ele poderia ter feito de errado para que ela o tratasse daquela forma. No fim da aula ela passou pelos dois amigos sem nem olhar na cara deles, quase os deixando sem ombro. -Ei, deixa meu ombro!-Rony brincou com a amiga. -Vá para sua aula, Weasley!-ela saiu para a aula de aritmancia e os dois para a aula de adivinhação -O que deu nela? Desde quando ela me trata como Weasley? -Ela deve estar naqueles dias, Rony. Vamos para nossa aula, não quero me atrasar de novo. Quando chegaram na sala de adivinhação, os dois encontraram Neville, que veio assustado falar com eles. -Vocês sabem o que aconteceu com a Mione? Ela passou por mim no corredor e nem olhou para minha cara! -Não liga Neville, Harry disse que ela está naqueles dias... -E desde quando o Harry é perito em Hermione?-e Neville saiu pisando duro. -Nossa, deve ter algum feitiço na água de Hogwarts, todos estão estranhos!- Harry falou assustado com a reação de Neville. Nesse mesmo dia, depois do treino de quadribol, Harry encontrou Hermione lendo no salão comunal. -Er...Mione...Por que você está brava? 


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2  
  
-Er...Hermione...Por que você está brava comigo? Ela o fuzilou com o olhar antes de responder: -Não é da sua conta! -É sim, a partir do momento em que somos amigos, seus problemas são meus também! -E desde quando o Krum é problema seu? -Krum? O que ele tem a ver com isso? -Ele...-ela não pode evitar, as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelos seus olhos, que ela tampou correndo com a mão, tentando evitar que ele visse. Ele se sentou ao seu lado e a abraçou, para consola-la. -Você pode se abrir comigo. O que está te incomodando? Eu...eu acho...A traição me incomoda!-Agora falava firmemente. -Mas, como assim, a traição? -Há um mês entrou uma nova goleira no time dele. É claro que ela é mais experiente e mais bonita que eu! E eles andam grudados para cima e para baixo. Eu os vi várias vezes em fotos no Profeta Diário!-ela falava com os olhos cheios de raiva. -Não se preocupe, só se ele for muito burro para te trocar por ela!  
Ela apenas sorriu para o amigo e subiu para o dormitório feminino.Harry ainda ficou um tempo sentado no sofá, olhando o fogo e lembrando-se do início do namoro da amiga e do jogador, no quinto ano.Foi um início de namoro tumultuado, as meninas passaram a evita-la por causa da inveja. Agora no sexto ano a relação estava mais estável. Seu pensamento foi interrompido por Rony que o chamou para dormir, já que o dia seguinte seria bastante agitado.  
Harry, Hermione e Rony estavam tomando café quando Neville chegou furioso: -Hermione, por que você não foi estudar ontem de noite? -Eu sinto muito Neville, mas eu estava com muitos problemas ontem, hoje a gente estuda. -Por acaso seu problema era o Krum e a Michelle? -O que você sabe disso?-ela perguntou, começando a ficar brava. -Isso - ele mostrou o jornal do dia, com uma foto de Michelle e Krum juntos.  
Hermione levantou e saiu correndo do salão principal. Harry se levantou para ir atrás da amiga quando ouviu Neville gritar: -Você não é a solução dos problemas dela, Potter!  
Harry parou e olhou para Neville sem entender sua reação, mas voltou a correr atrás da amiga, dessa vez junto com Rony.  
Naquele dia, na hora do almoço, uma coruja muito bonita, com uma penugem acinzentada. Passou por cima da cabeça de Hermione e jogou uma carta em seu prato. Percebendo que era de Krum, ela jogou a carta de lado, mas Rony a pegou a leu para a amiga.  
  
|Querida Hermione, | |Eu tenho visto muitas matérias que tem saído sobre mim e Michelle no | |Profeta Diário. Espero que você não esteja acreditando nessas | |bobagens porque eles não publicaram que ela é minha meia-irmã! E eu | |não trocaria você por nenhuma garota do mundo, você é o amor da minha| |vida. | |Estou em Hogsmeade. Espero te encontrar aqui amanhã, pois hoje tenho | |treino. Estamos treinando aqui porque o treinador quer que estejamos | |preparados para o próximo jogo, contra a Inglaterra. Quer que nos | |acostumemos com o ar inglês, coisas de treinador! | |Com todo amor, | |Victor Krum. |  
  
Todos que estavam próximos ouviram Rony lendo a carta, Hermione ficou vermelha.  
Na hora do jantar, Dumbledore pediu silêncio para um comunicado importante.Harry notou que Hermione não estava presente no salão. -É com muito desgosto que venho lhes trazer este comunicado. Como vocês já devem saber, o time da Bulgária está instalado em Hogsmeade para o jogo contra Inglaterra. Nesta tarde, infelizmente, houve um ataque ao hotel onde estão os jogadores e um deles se feriu e o outro, inevitavelmente, morreu.  
A notícia trouxe um grande burburinho para o salão. -Harry! Cadê a Hermione? Ah, não, desde a aula de transfiguração que não a vejo!-Rony gritou desesperado. -Mantenha a calma, Weasley.-Dumbledore falou calmamente. -Quem foi?-perguntou uma menina do terceiro ano. 


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3  
  
-Quem foi?-perguntou uma menina do terceiro ano. -As vítimas foram Michelle Morris e Victor Krum.  
Fez-se um grande silêncio no salão, até que um menino do segundo ano gritou: -Mataram Krum?! -Acalmem-se todos. Krum está gravemente ferido e Michelle, infelizmente, está morta. -Foi Você-sabe-quem, diretor?-perguntou ainda o mesmo aluno. -Esse é o dilema. Tudo indica que não. O feitiço usado para mata-los não foi o Avada Kedavra. Foi um feitiço antigo, magia negra, conhecido como Lux mortales, o qual Voldemort não usa porque sempre achou que o Avada Kedavra fazia as vítimas sofrerem mais.  
Fez-se um grande silêncio novamente, até que Dumbledore falou: -Todos para os seus aposentos. Srs. Weasley e Potter me acompanhem.  
Harry e Rony se olharam assustados e seguiram o diretor até a sua sala. -Pudim de leite.-e a porta para o seu escritório se abriu. -Os senhores já devem ter notado que a Srta. Granger não se encontra em Hogwarts. -Onde ela está?-perguntou Rony assustado. -Ela está no hospital em Hogsmeade... -O que aconteceu com ela?-perguntou Harry rapidamente. -Deixe-me terminar, Sr. Potter. Ela está lá com o Sr. Krum, lhe fazendo companhia. Assim que ele for transferido para uma clínica na Bulgária, ela volta para Hogwarts. Enquanto isso, a mantenham atualizada nas aulas. O corujal está à disposição. Podem ir para os seus dormitórios.  
Voltaram em silêncio e foram imediatamente se deitar. Durante a noite Harry não conseguiu pregar os olhos. Pensava em Krum, que havia perdido sua meia-irmã. Ao menos tinha Hermione ao seu lado. Seu pensamento voltou à última semana do ano anterior, em que a amiga e o namorado sofreram muito ao se separar. Foi inevitável abrir um sorriso ao se lembrar que naquela semana a Grifinória venceu a Sonserina por 450x100. A cara de derrota do Malfoy era inesquecível. Foi naquela semana que algo muito estranho aconteceu: sua capa de invisibilidade sumiu, e desde então Harry nunca mais a viu.  
Nas aulas da manhã Rony e Harry pegaram as matérias para Hermione. Na hora do almoço eles a encontraram no salão principal com a cara triste e os olhos inchados. Quando se aproximaram dela, viram Malfoy indo na sua direção. -Já sabia que você tinha voltado, senti o ar mais sujo agora. O que aconteceu, sua tentativa de matar seu namoradinho infiel não deu certo?-ele deu uma risadinha de canto de boca.  
Hermione começou a chorar. Nisso Harry e Rony chegaram e perceberam a situação. Rony não se segurou e deu um soco no olho de Draco. -Fique longe dela Malfoy, ou vai ser muito pior!  
No que Malfoy foi revidar, a professora Minerva chegou: -Por favor, senhores, já estão bem grandinhos! Parem com isso.  
Nisso Malfoy voltou para sua mesa pisando duro. Hermione abraçou Rony e ficou chorando no seu ombro. -Calma, Mione, não liga para o que aquele... -Rony! -Tá, não liga para o que ele fala.  
Naquele almoço Hermione mal comeu. -Coma Mione! Você vai precisar estar forte. Krum vai precisar de você mais do que nunca agora.-Harry tentou reanimar a amiga.  
Todos da Grifinória foram dar uma palavra de apoio a Hermione. -Pode contar comigo, Mione, sempre.-Neville falou.  
Naquela semana Hermione recebeu cartas da família de Victor diariamente e no final de semana foi para Bulgária, com a permissão de Dumbledore.  
Na semana seguinte, Dumbledore comunicou aos alunos que o Baile do Dia das Bruxas aconteceria naquele final de semana.  
Na tarde de quarta-feira Harry tomou coragem e saiu atrás de umas meninas do sétimo ano da Corvinal, mais especificamente Cho Chang. A encontrou indo para a aula de adivinhação. -Cho...Er...Será que eu poderia falar com você...Em particular? -Ah, claro Harry.-e eles foram para um canto isolado do corredor. -Er...Cho...Sabe...o baile...das Bruxas...-suas mãos suavam frio pelo seu nervosismo. Sua voz trêmula quase não saia.-Você, am, iria comigo?-Falou sentindo o sangue fluir para as bochechas, o rosto queimando de vergonha.  
  
Continua. 


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo4  
  
-Er...Cho...Sabe...o baile...das Bruxas...-suas mãos suavam frio pelo seu nervosismo. Sua voz trêmula quase não saia.-Você, am, iria comigo?-Falou sentindo o sangue fluir para as bochechas, o rosto queimando de vergonha.  
Cho encarou Harry por uns instantes, corando levemente. -Claro Harry!Er...Onde eu te encontro? -Te encontro na entrada do salão.  
Harry chegou eufórico no salão da Grifinória. -Rony, você não imagina quem vai comigo no baile! -Quem?-falou meio sonolento. -Cho Chang! Dá para acreditar, Cho Chang vai comigo ao baile! -Bom para você, Harry. -E você, vai com quem? -A Mione ta meio tristinha por causa do Krum, então combinei de ir com ela.  
No dia seguinte, após a aula de DCAT, Mike, um menino do sexto ano da Lufa-Lufa veio falar com Hermione.  
Quando ela voltou para o salão da Grifinória viu Harry, Rony e Neville conversando. Rony perguntou: -O que aquele Mike queria com você? -Ele me convidou para ir ao baile com ele.-ela falou com raiva. -E só por isso você está brava?-Harry perguntou. -Não, é que...Além disso, ele...hum...fez, digamos, uma declaração e,...hum...-agora ela estava vermelha de vergonha-...medeuumbeijo... -O que?-perguntaram os três, assustados. -Ele...me deu um beijo. Agora eu vou me deitar, tchau para vocês.-e subiu correndo para o seu dormitório. -Finalmente aquele menino resolveu agir!-falou Rony desinteressado. -Mas você sabia que ele gostava dela?-Neville perguntou. -Hogwarts inteira sabe!-Rony respondeu e os três foram dormir.  
Finalmente chegou o dia do baile. Os alunos estavam todos animados. Harry passou o dia enchendo o saco de Rony: -Cho Chang vai ao baile comigo, COMIGO!  
Até que Rony o mandou calar a boca.  
A noite chegou. Harry estava com uma roupa de festa preta que ressaltava seus olhos verdes. Rony estava com uma roupa marrom, que contrastava com seu cabelo.  
Hermione estava com um vestido vermelho até o joelho com um cardigan por cima. Seu cabelo estava solto com cachos na altura dos ombros. Estava muito bonita, quando ela desceu todos os meninos olharam para ela. -Realmente, sou um garoto de muita sorte!-Rony brincou ao dar o braço para a menina.  
Hermione corou levemente com o comentário do amigo e eles desceram para o salão principal.  
Lá eles encontraram Cho Chang, que também estava extremamente bonita. Usava um vestido preto até o joelho, com detalhes vermelhos que lembravam um vestido oriental. O cabelo negro preso em um coque na nuca.  
Harry ficou em êxtase quando a viu, a deu o braço e seguiram para o salão principal. Dançaram por muito tempo. De repente o salão inteiro parou. Na porta do salão estava Victor Krum. Hermione abriu um enorme sorriso e correu ao seu encontro.  
Se abraçaram e se beijaram até sumirem do salão.  
Rony ficou meio sem jeito. -Ih, sobrei!-até que veio na sua direção uma garota com lindos cabelos negros, sorrindo e disse: -Eu também estou sozinha, você não quer dançar comigo?  
Ele disse um alegre sim e sumiram para o meio do salão.  
Harry chamou Cho para dar uma volta no jardim. -Nossa, a noite está linda, não acha?-falou Cho, olhando para o céu estrelado. -Nem mesmo as estrelas se comparam à sua beleza.-nisso ela virou e seus olhares se encontraram. Harry não se segurou, passou a mão pela sua cintura, a puxou para si e a beijou. Foi um longo beijo. Quando se separaram resolveram voltar para o salão para dançar mais um pouco.  
Ao chegarem, viram um tumulto no salão. Rony vinha saindo do centro do tumulto, chocado. Harry e Cho foram na sua direção para saber o que havia acontecido. -Ele...ele está morto!-Rony falou com a voz trêmula. -Quem?-perguntaram Harry e Cho juntos. -M...Mike!-o menino respondeu quase gritando. -O menino que beijou Mione ontem?-Harry perguntou incrédulo. -Ele mesmo. -Mas como? Quem fez isso?-perguntou Cho. -Ninguém sabe, mas foi o mesmo feitiço que matou Michelle e feriu Krum.  
Dumbledore ordenou que todos voltassem para os seus dormitórios.  
Quando os três passaram para voltar ao salão comunal, ouviram Malfoy conversando com Crabble e Goyle: -Não vai fazer nenhuma falta. Menos um sangue-ruim na escola.-e subiu para seu dormitório, rindo com os seus capangas.  
Chegando no salão da Grifinória, os três se sentaram em frente ao fogo. -Seu beijo é de morte, hein Mione! Mantenha sua boca longe da minha!-Rony falou brincando com a amiga. -Rony! Isso não é brincadeira que se faça!-respondeu a garota irritada. -Onde está Krum, Mione?-perguntou Harry. -Foi falar com Dumbledore, para ver se ele pode passar a noite em Hogwarts. -Me diga, como ele escapou do feitiço, se Michelle morreu?-perguntou Harry curioso. -Ele diz que não se lembra. O assassino o deu uma poção da memória, ao que tudo indica. -Estranho isso.-foi o último comentário de Harry, até ficar contando para os dois a sua noite com Cho.  
Depois de um tempo, Krum veio avisar a Mione que teria que ir embora, pois tinha recebido uma coruja do treinador ordenando que ele voltasse aos treinos na manhã seguinte.  
Então os três foram dormir.  
  
Continua 


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5  
  
Na manhã seguinte havia representantes do Ministério em Hogwarts. As aulas haviam sido canceladas até segunda ordem. Harry e Rony estavam jogando xadrez bruxo no salão comunal até que Harry decidiu ir procurar Cho Chang. -Ah, o amor é lindo...-zombou Rony. -Ah, vai te catar Rony!-Harry ficou vermelhinho e saiu. Chegando próximo às escadas encontrou Cho. A menina estava chorando. -O que aconteceu?-perguntou Harry sentando-se ao seu lado e passando o braço pelo seu ombro. -M...Meu pai me mandou uma coruja.-falou deixando mais lágrimas escorrerem pela sua branca face. -E qual o problema?-perguntou Harry assustado. -Meu pai está assustado com as coisas que estão acontecendo aqui e resolveu voltar para China.-falou aos prantos. -Mas você não...Você não pode me deixar!-falou Harry com a voz chorosa. -Meu pai não me deixou escolha, estamos partindo a semana que vem.-falou chorando no seu ombro. -Por que tudo que eu amo é tirado de mim?-Harry se perguntou chorando. Ela não disse nada, apenas o beijou. Em seguida, Cho Chang se levantou e saiu, dizendo que precisava ficar sozinha. Harry saiu andando sem rumo pelo castelo até que ouviu aquela voz fria já muito conhecida: -O que aconteceu, perdedor?-perguntou Malfoy. -Vá procurar seus capangas e me deixe em paz!-falou Harry irritado. -A chinesinha te deu um pontapé, foi?-Malfoy falou com todo seu sarcasmo. -Lava a sua boca para falar da Cho, Malfoy!-Harry gritou e pegou sua varinha, pronto para amaldiçoar umas cinco gerações de Malfoy. Quando ele estava quase lançando o feitiço, sentiu uma mão segurar seu braço. -Não vale a pena, Harry. Não perca seu tempo com o que esse verme fala.- Hermione puxou-o para o outro lado do corredor. -Você deveria ter me deixado acabar com ele.-falou Harry quase em frente ao lago da Lula Gigante. -Você não pode descontar sua raiva no primeiro que passa. Mas me conta, vai, o que aconteceu?-perguntou Hermione, sentando-se debaixo de uma árvore e gesticulando para que Harry se sentasse ao seu lado. -Tudo que eu amo sempre vai embora.-falou choramingando. -Eu e o Rony não vamos embora. Mas fala aí, quem que você está preocupado que vai? -Cho.-falou amargamente. -Cho vai embora? Por que? Para onde?-Hermione perguntou assustada. -Ela vai para China.O pai dela quer que ela vá. -Mas sem chances dela ficar, ou ao menos voltar? -O pai está com muito medo de tudo o que está acontecendo aqui. Sem chances.-falou escondendo o rosto na mão para que a garota não o visse chorar. Ela apenas o abraçou e não disse nada. Harry ao menos se sentiu mais leve nos braços da menina. -Hum, galhinhos na cabeça de Krum?-brincou Rony se aproximando e sem saber o que acontecia. -Se você não tem nada de útil para falar, mantenha sua boca fechada, Weasley.-falou Hermione, lançando um olhar ameaçador para o amigo. -Você está se incriminando, Mione, quem não deve não teme!-riu Rony. -Dá para vocês dois calarem a boca?-gritou Harry irritado. -Desculpa. Olha Harry, talvez seja melhor você conversar com o Rony sabe, talvez ele possa te entender melhor, ele é menino, né.-falou Hermione se levantando. -Não, Mione, ninguém me entende melhor do que você!(n/a: que novela mexicana! =P)-falou Harry segurando a amiga pelo braço. -Nossa, obrigado pela parte que me toca!-falou Rony, meio ofendido. -Ah Rony, é que a Mione já tem namorado, ela entende melhor do assunto. -Mas eu tenho uma namorada!-Rony falou. -Tem?!-perguntaram Harry e Mione ao mesmo tempo. -Bem, er...-ele começou a ficar vermelho-eu, hum, falei isso alto? -Explique-se senhor Ronald Weasley!-brincou Hermione fingindo-se de brava. -Ah, er..ela é amiga da Gina.-ele ficou da cor do cabelo. -Uma que está sempre com a Gina? Nicole, não é esse o nome dela?-perguntou Hermione. -Hum, ela mesma. -Nossa, obrigado por ter me contado!-Harry parecia ligeiramente bravo. -Ah, Harry, não deu tempo!-ele falou meio ofendido. -Sem tempo para os amigos?-Harry falou cinicamente -Ah, vão começar a brigar? Os dois estão errados, peçam desculpas, agora!- Hermione falou para os dois. -Ah é, então a senhorita poderia me dizer meu erro?-Harry perguntou rindo, vendo que a garota ficou sem resposta. -Ah, você também tem uma namorada, não pode reclamar do Rony! Ouvindo isso, Harry se lembrou de Cho o voltou a ficar triste. -Desculpa, eu não queria te fazer lembrar disso agora.-Hermione falou meio triste. Harry abraçou a amiga-não tem problema, não é culpa sua. Ele se despediu dos amigos e foi para o seu dormitório. No caminho, porém, encontrou Cho. A garota passou por ele e nem olhou na sua cara. Ele segurou seu braço e perguntou: -O que eu fiz? Por que você está me evitando? -Harry, entenda, eu não estou te evitando. Estou evitando nos fazer sofrer mais.Quanto mais ligados estivermos, mais vamos sofrer com a distância. E você sabe muito bem que eu não vou voltar mais! -Não fale isso, sempre tem uma esperança. Você não vê a minha vida? É tudo na esperança de que um dia melhore. Não vamos desistir. Quando você desiste, você se entrega. -Nem só de esperança vive o coração Harry. Eu preciso enfrentar a realidade e parar de sonhar. -Não fale isso. Sem os sonhos a vida perde o sentido! Às vezes nós precisamos sair da realidade para conseguir viver. -Eu não quero sair da realidade. Talvez seja melhor mesmo que eu vá. -Escuta o que você está falando! Você está achando melhor que a gente se separe? -Não era para ser, Harry. Apenas não era.-ela soltou-se das mãos dele e desapareceu nos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Harry voltou triste para seu dormitório e dormiu o resto do dia. Na manhã seguinte Harry perdeu a hora para o café e quando chegou no salão, todos já tinham terminado. -Harry, eu preciso falar com você. Vamos para biblioteca.-Hermione falou séria. -O que aconteceu? Alguém morreu?-ele perguntou com medo. -Não aqui, Harry, por favor. Chegando na biblioteca, que estava vazia a essa hora da manhã, Hermione mandou Harry se sentar. -Harry, entenda, você vai ter que ser forte, enfrentar isso por mais difícil que seja. -Você vai ficar enrolando ou vai direto ao assunto?-Harry estava começando a ficar nervoso. -Tá, já que você prefere assim. Cho Chang foi embora essa manhã. -O que? Como isso? Ela não ia ficar mais uma semana? -O pai dela não quis esperar. Veio aqui, juntou a menina e foi embora. Eu falei para ela que iria te chamar, mas ela não quis.Lamento que seja eu que tenha que te dar essa notícia. Entendo que você deve querer ficar sozinho, estou indo para a aula.-ela se levantou para sair, mas ele a segurou. -Eu preciso de você, aqui, agora. Você se importa de perder a aula? Ah, mas que pergunta a minha, pode ir...-falou com cara de cachorro abandonado. -Imagina, amigos são para essas coisas. Mas você quer ficar aqui? Podem nos ver. -Vem comigo, eu sei para onde ir.-ele a levou para fora do castelo. Foram andando em direção à floresta. -Harry, a floresta não! É proibida, você já prestou atenção no nome dela? -Você está com medo da floresta?Você não imagina como é bom ficar lá quando se está triste. -Mas é proibida, Harry!Você não quer se aclamar em um lugar em que a gente possa ficar? -Ah, Mione, por favor?!-e fez aquela carinha lindinha (=P) de cachorro abandonado e ela não pode recusar seu pedido. Chegando na floresta, Harry se sentou em um tronco no chão e começou a chorar. Hermione, sem saber o que fazer, sentou-se ao seu lado e o abraçou. -Você não sabe como eu estou me sentindo. Será que eu nunca vou ser feliz?- falou chorando no ombro da amiga. -Você merece toda felicidade do mundo. Pode ter certeza de que você vai ser muito feliz. Tem que ter paciência. -Eu estou cansado de esperar! Talvez eu tenha que esperar minha vida inteira. Hermione não respondeu nada, apenas o abraçou mais forte. Naquele dia só tiveram a última aula, transfiguração, onde acharam Rony com um olhar muito preocupado. -Por Merlin, onde vocês passaram o dia? Perderam quase todas as aulas! -Rony, o Harry está passando por um momento difícil! -Eu fiquei sabendo, Mione, mas eu procurei vocês o dia inteiro! Onde vocês se meteram? -Estávamos na floresta Rony. Mione estava me dando uma força.-falou Harry, ainda meio abatido. -Então você não deve estar sabendo que os jogos vão começar. No salão a gente se fala.-parou Rony, quando Minerva olhou feio para os três. No salão comunal Rony voltou ao assunto. -Então, como eu estava falando, o primeiro jogo vai ser contra a corvinal. Amanhã eles vão fazer um teste para escolher o novo apanhador, já que...- Rony parou de falar ao ver a cara de Harry.-Desculpa. -Não tem problema, continue.-falou Harry, meio constrangido. -Então, você sabe quem vem ver o jogo?-Rony falou todo empolgado.-Alguns jogadores da Bulgária! -Hum, o Victor vem?-perguntou Mione, com um sorriso no rosto. -Vem sim.-falou Rony, rindo da cara da amiga. -Mal posso esperar!  
  
Continua. 


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6  
  
-E a Grifinória marca mais dez pontos!-gritava Lino Jordan, convidado especial por Dumbledore para narrar o jogo. Harry continuava observando do alto. O pomo tinha desaparecido no ar. Harry observava o novo apanhador da Corvinal, Ricardo. Mesmo sendo novato ele parecia ter bastantes habilidades no jogo. Varria o campo com os olhos esperando ver qualquer sinal do pomo. Harry logo perdeu Ricardo de vista. O garoto estava voando rapidamente atrás de alguma coisa, que Harry logo percebeu ser o pomo.Moveu-se rapidamente. Hermione assistia ao jogo junto com Hagrid. Estava muito contente vendo seus dois melhores amigos no campo. Harry apanhador e Rony batedor. Rony estava muito empolgado com o jogo. Rebatia os balaços com vontade. Gritava, voava velozmente, parecia até um jogador profissional. Apesar da vassoura de Harry ser muito melhor que a de Ricardo, continuava muito atrás do garoto. A habilidade do novo apanhador o lembrou muito Cho Chang. Com esse pensamento, várias coisas se passaram pela sua cabeça. Lembrou-se do beijo de Cho no baile, do rosto da garota chorando, da sua última conversa. Todas essas lembranças o fizeram chorar e perder o controle da vassoura. Sem perceber, Harry voou direto na direção do aro do gol e bateu de frente com ela. Caiu com toda velocidade no chão. O estádio foi tomado por um enorme silêncio, até que os alunos da Corvinal começaram a gritar. Ricardo havia pegado o pomo. Hermione desceu correndo as arquibancadas até encontrar Harry, que estava desacordado. Krum veio de encontro à menina para ver no que poderia ajudar. Em pouco tempo a Grifinória inteira estava em torno de Harry. -Saiam de perto dele, ninguém toca nele!-madame Pomfrey chegava à multidão. Ela conjurou uma maca para levar Harry. -Ele vai ficar bem?-perguntou Rony preocupado. -Eu temo que seja grave.-falou madame Pomfrey enquanto abria caminho e levava Harry à ala hospitalar. Ouvindo isso, Hermione começou a chorar. -Vaso ruim não quebra fácil, sangue-ruim. Seu namoradinho perdedor, infelizmente, não vai passar dessa para melhor. -Malfoy, se você não sabe, o namorado dela aqui sou eu!-falou Krum rispidamente. -Não é o que parece!-falou Malfoy virando-se e saiu. Krum ficou olhando feio para as costas de Malfoy até ele desaparecer, e virou-se com o mesmo olhar para Hermione. -Ah, nem vem com essa cara, Victor! Eu não tenho nada a ver com as loucuras do Malfoy.-falou Hermione indignada. -Motivos ele deve ter, né Hermione! -Ah, o Malfoy inventa para todo mundo e você vai na dele? Francamente!-e Hermione saiu pisando duro.  
  
Nisso Krum viu que toda Grifinória estava ali, olhando para ele vendo sua ceninha de ciúmes. Saiu dali para encontrar-se com os colegas de time. Quando Hermione chegou na ala hospitalar encontrou os amigos de Harry do time, mas Harry ainda estava desacordado. Hermione e Rony ficaram com Harry na enfermaria até o cair da noite, quando madame Pomfrey os mandou de volta para o salão comunal. Harry abriu os olhos e viu tudo meio fora de foco. Instintivamente procurou os óculos na mesinha do lado. Lá estava. Olhou em volta e se descobriu na ala hospitalar.Lembrou-se dos últimos instantes do jogo, quando voava em direção ao aro. Ouviu vozes se aproximando. -Não é possível, o que está acontecendo nessa escola?-perguntou a voz fria de Snape. -Não sei professor, temo que isso seja mais sério do que nós pensávamos.- falou Dumbledore com a voz rouca, parecendo aflito. Harry viu a porta da enfermaria se abrir e madame Pomfrey correr até ela. -O que aconteceu, professor? -Malfoy. Foi encontrado ferido no corredor pelo feitiço lux mortales. -Se ele não morreu na hora, não morre mais. Deite-o aqui.-e madame Pomfrey apontou uma cama. Dumbledore e Snape deitaram Malfoy e se retiraram, para que madame Pomfrey pudesse cuidar dele. N amanhã seguinte Harry abriu os olhos e viu Hermione e Rony sentados com olhares preocupados. -Eu preciso falar com vocês!-Harry falou num tom baixo. -Harry, você está acordado! Como você está? O que aconteceu ontem? Você está com dor?-Hermione disparou perguntas para o menino. -Hermione, pára de me encher de perguntas e escuta o que eu tenho para dizer!-Harry falou rapidamente. -Nossa! Eu só queria saber como você está!-ela falou meio ofendida. -Escutem! Malfoy foi atacado ontem de noite! Pelo que escutei Dumbledore falando, foi a mesma pessoa que atacou Mike, Michelle e Krum. -Ah, esse assassino não faz o serviço direito!-brincou Rony. -Rony! Isso não é hora de piadinhas sem graça!-Hermione falou brava. -É, Rony, a Mione tem razão. Seja lá quem for que está fazendo isso está usando magia negra. Será que é algum aluno? -Eu não acho que seja. Este tipo de magia é muito difícil para algum aluno daqui conseguir fazer tão bem.-falou Rony. -Nem tão bem, Rony. Victor e Malfoy escaparam.-comentou Hermione. Nesse instante madame Pomfrey chegou e ordenou que Hermione e Rony se retirassem, porque Harry precisava descansar. Depois de mais duas horas madame Pomfrey deixou Harry sair, mas não o deixou ir para as aulas. -Ótima desculpa para não irmos à aula!-Rony falou alegremente. -EU não tenho que ir à aula, Rony! Você está aqui de corneta!-corrigiu Harry- Você deveria ter ficado na aula com Mione. -Nossa, Harry, é assim que você agradece quem te faz companhia? -Não, Rony, eu agradeço, mas você não precisava ter ficado. Não quero te atrapalhar! -Ah, que é isso amigo, você está me ajudando a perder umas aulas chatas. Depois disso o salão comunal foi invadido pelos Grifinórios que chegaram da aula. -Draco ainda está desacordado!-avisou Hermione quando chegou. Enquanto isso, em algum lugar do castelo... -Agora tem que ser aquele metido á herói do Potter. E dessa vez não pode falhar. Harry acordou suando. Teve um terrível pesadelo. *************************************************************** Harry corria pelo corredor até chegar em um quarto escuro. Lá encontrou Voldemort rindo muito. -Você não vai poder bancar o herói para sempre. Agora você tem que escolher. -Nisso um canto da sala se iluminou e revelou uma menina desacordada e machucada. Harry a reconheceu. Era Hermione. O outro canto também se iluminou. Nele apareceu a linda face de Cho Chang, acordada. -Harry, me ajuda, por favor!-Cho falava com uma voz chorosa. Harry andou em direção à menina. Nisso ouviu a fria voz de Voldemort. -Então você já fez sua escolha? -Que escolha?-Harry perguntou assustado. -Ora, você não acha que estamos aqui brincando, não é moleque? A vida de uma delas depende da sua escolha. -Eu não vou escolher entre uma delas! -Então as duas morrem! -O que você ganha com isso? -A satisfação de vê-lo sofrer. Harry ficou parado olhando as duas meninas. Cho continuava suplicando pela sua ajuda: -EU Harry. Ela está dormindo!Você me ama, tem que me salvar! Harry pensou um instante em ir salvar Cho, mas não conseguia deixar a amiga ali, indefesa e desacordada. -Anda logo menino, eu não tenho o dia inteiro!-Voldemort falou. *************************************************************** Harry desceu as escadas para o salão comunal, até perceber que havia uma luz iluminado o salão. Sorriu ao encontrar Hermione lendo um grosso livro. -O que você está fazendo aqui, Mione? São cinco horas da manhã! -Eu estou estudando. O que VOCÊ está fazendo aqui? -Eu...Estudando, Mione? Cinco horas da manhã? -Eu sempre venho aqui essa hora estudar. Você que nunca viu. Você não me respondeu, o que está fazendo aqui? -Nada demais, só mais um pesadelo. -Mas você sempre esperava até o café para nos contar. O que foi tão grave dessa vez?-falou Hermione, fechando o livro e mostrando o lugar ao seu lado no sofá, onde Harry se sentou. -Não se preocupe, foi só um sonho.-falou Hermione. -Mas eu tenho medo que eles se tornem realidade um dia. -Você quer me contar o sonho?-falou Hermione, preocupada com o amigo. -Você não vai querer ouvir... -Se eu não quisesse eu não teria pedido! -Eu não quero te preocupar com os meus problemas... -Para isso servem os amigos. Agora conta. -Eu estava em um corredor(...) e tinha que escolher entre as duas(...) e então eu acordei. Hermione estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas. Puxou o amigo e o abraçou fortemente. -Mas você nunca vai ter que escolher.-Ela disse entre soluços. -Por um momento no sonho eu pensei em escolher Cho, de tanto ouvir as súplicas dela.-Ele se afastou da garota e passou a mão pelo seu rosto, secando suas lágrimas.-Mas eu percebi que meu amor por você é maior.-Desceu sua mão até a nuca da garota a puxando para si até seus lábios se encontrarem. No começo eles estavam tensos. Hermione passou a mão por trás da sua nuca. Passava os dedos pelo cabelo rebelde de Harry, enquanto esse descia sua mão até a sua cintura, a trazendo mais para perto. Nesse instante Hermione colocou a mão no seu ombro e o empurrou. Olhou assustada para seus olhos verdes. -Harry, eu não posso! Krum!- e ela saiu correndo para seu dormitório. Harry ficou sentado no sofá, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer. 


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7

p

Harry ficou sentado no sofá, pensando no que tinha acabado de acontecer.

p

A cabeça de Harry entrou em parafuso. Ele não entendia o que o levou a fazer aquilo. Hermione era sua melhor amiga. Beijar Hermione o fez sentir coisas que ele nunca havia sentido beijando Cho Chang. Ele precisava esfriar a cabeça. Nada melhor do que sentar na beira do lago para pensar na vida, e assim o fez.

p

Hermione estava sentada na sua cama acariciando Bichento. Mil coisas passavam na sua cabeça. Ela nunca havia sido beijada por Victor de uma maneira tão intensa como Harry. O problema é que ela não queria ter parado o beijo. E agora ela queria mais. O que faria com Krum? Ela deveria contar para ele o que ela fez com Harry?

p

Gina acordou com o choro de Hermione.

p

-O que aconteceu, Mione? Por que você está chorando?

p

-Não é nada.

p

-O que o Krum fez para você?

p

-Nem tudo o que acontece na minha vida tem que ser culpa do Krum!-Hermione gritou-Talvez você não saiba, mas beijar seu melhor amigo também é um problema!-e saiu pisando duro.

p

Gina ficou pensando quem Hermione poderia ter beijado. Logo concluiu que era Rony, já que Harry ainda estava de rolo com Cho Chang.

p

Gina desceu para o café. O salão principal ainda estava quase vazio. A mesa mais cheia era a da Sonserina. Malfoy passou rapidamente e esbarrou em Gina.

p

-Olha por onde anda, Weasley! Eu não quero me sujar logo de manhã!

p

-Vá pastar Malfoy!-e foi tomar seu café.

p

Harry continuava sentado na beira do lago. Logo ele teria que entrar no castelo para assistir as aulas. Não queria encontrar Hermione. Não saberia como agir perto dela. Mas ele não tinha escolha. Estava sentindo que precisava tomar café. Então se levantou e foi na direção do salão principal.

p

Harry encontrou Rony já tomando café.

p

-Onde você estava?

p

-Ah, eu...eu tava...Na biblioteca. Eu tinha que fazer uma pesquisa para a aula.

p

-De manhã, na biblioteca? Você está andando muito com a Mione!

p

Harry não respondeu nada, apenas abaixou a cabeça para olhar seu café, que de repente se tornou muito interessante.

p

Os dois juntaram seu material e foram em direção às estufas, quando viram Hermione conversando com Krum no corredor.

p

-Você não vem pra aula Mione?-perguntou Rony.

p

-Eu já vou, Rony. Eu já vou.-ela respondeu com a voz chorosa.

p

Vendo essa cena, Harry ficou com muita raiva. Tinha uma enorme vontade de jogar uma maldição imperdoável em Krum. Também ficou com raiva de Hermione.

p

Hermione chegou atrasada na aula, que era na estufa quatro. Iriam estudar mudas de pinheiros carnívoros.

p

-A srta. Está atrasada! Isto vai lhe custar cinco pontos da Grifinória. Agora pegue aquela muda que está sobrando e faça as atividades.-falou a professora Sprout.

p

O lugar que a professora apontou era bem de frente para Harry. Nenhum dos dois se olhou durante a aula inteira. Nas outras aulas os dois também não se falaram nem se olharam.

p

-O que está acontecendo com vocês dois?-perguntou Rony na hora do almoço.

p

-Nada.-falaram os dois rapidamente.

p

-Vocês podem não me falar o que é, mas que está acontecendo alguma coisa está!

p

-Rony, cuida da sua vida e me esquece!-falou Hermione e saiu brava da mesa.

p

Chegando na porta ela encontrou Krum.

p

-Eu preciso falar com você, agora!-e ela puxou Victor pelo corredor.

p

Ainda na mesa, Rony estava intrigado com a reação da amiga:

p

-O que você fez para ela?

p

-Beijei ela.-Harry falou seriamente.

p

-Você O QUE?-perguntou Rony engasgando com o suco de abóbora.

p

-Isso mesmo que você ouviu.

p

-Mas, como? Quando? Por que? E o Krum?

p

-Rony, uma pergunta de cada vez! E fala baixo, o salão inteiro não precisa ficar sabendo! Eu estava no salão comunal com ela, hoje de manhã. E eu não sei porque, Rony. Também não sei nada do Krum.

p

-Mas você gosta dela?

p

-Não sei, Rony...Acho que sim...Eu não tinha certeza, daí hoje de manhã  aconteceu tudo isso e eu continuo sem saber.

p

-Ah, se eu fosse você, beijava de novo para ter certeza. Já que ela vai terminar com o Krum mesmo...

p

-O que? Ela vai terminar com o Krum?

p

-Oras, certinha do jeito que ela é, sim. Ou pelo menos vai icontar/i para ele.

p

Enquanto isso, no corredor Hermione estava contando para Krum o que tinha acontecido.

p

-O QUE? Aquele POTTER vai se arrepender de ter nascido!-e saiu correndo para o salão principal.

p

No salão principal um aluno avisou para Krum que Harry e Rony tinham subido para o salão comunal para buscar seu material.

p

Hermione vinha correndo atrás de Krum.

p

-O que você vai fazer? Volta aqui, você não vai fazer nada contra ele!

p

Krum foi em direção ao salão comunal com Hermione logo atrás dele.

p 

No salão principal os alunos da Grifinória estavam se perguntando o que teria dado em Krum.

p

-Eu acho que Hermione contou para ele que ela beijou o Rony!-comentou Gina.

p

Todos os alunos começaram a conversar sobre o que Hermione tinha feito.

p

Krum encontrou Harry e Rony saindo do retrato da mulher gorda.

p

-Bom te encontrar aqui, Potter.

p

-É mesmo?-falou Harry com cinismo.

p

-Victor, vamos embora daqui! Você está com a cabeça quente agora.-Hermione falou, segurando o seu braço tentando o puxar para o outro lado do corredor.

p

Krum se soltou dela.

p

-Meus problemas estão aqui e eu vou resolve-los agora! Você acha legal, Potter, sair beijando a namorada dos outros?

p

-Victor, você está jogando toda a culpa no Harry!-Hermione falou brava.

p

-Ele é um aproveitador! De certo se aproveitou da situação!

p

-Ah, é? E de que situação eu estava me aproveitando?-Harry falou bravo.

p

-De que você estava sozinho no salão com ela!

p

-Krum, usa a cabeça, eu não vou ficar beijando todo mundo com quem eu fico sozinha no salão!

p

-E, ela ia ser a garota mais rodada de Hogwarts!-Rony não se segurou de um comentário sarcástico.

p

-Rony, ipor favor!/i.-falou Hermione.

p

-Só interessa a mim e a ela por que nós nos beijamos!-Harry já estava ficando irritado.

p

-Ah, você esqueceu que ela é iminha/inamorada? É claro que me interessa!

p

-Victor, é melhor a gente ir para outro lugar, só nós dois, e conversarmos.-Hermione tentava desfazer aquela situação.

p

-Potter, você que não se atreva a chegar perto dela de novo!-falou Krum, bravo.

p

-E o que ivocê/i vai fazer?-perguntou Harry num tom desafiador.

p

-Você não vai querer saber.

p

-Vamos ver, então.-e Harry puxou Hermione e a beijou. Quando Harry a soltou ela estava sem ar e Krum estava com a varinha em punho.

p

-Eu te avisei, Potter!

p

Continua.


	8. Capitulo 8

Capítulo 8  
  
Uma luz invadiu o corredor. De repente um barulho forte de alguma coisa caindo no chão é ouvido. O corpo de Krum estava caído no chão, petrificado. Harry olhou assustado para Hermione, que estava com a varinha na mão.  
  
-Por que você fez isso?  
  
-Ele estava muito nervoso, eu fique com medo dele fazer alguma besteira.  
  
-Você está maluca? E o que a gente vai fazer com ele agora?-Rony parecia preocupado.  
  
-Eu vou leva-lo para a ala hospitalar!-ela falou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
  
-E o que você pretende dizer quando virem o estado dele?  
  
-Ah, Rony, eu falo que ele estava descontrolado e precisou ser petrificado! Agora eu preciso levita-lo até lá.  
  
-Eu vou com você.-Harry falou, caminhando até a menina.  
  
-Não, você fica. Eu o levo sozinha.-ela saiu apressada carregando Krum.  
  
-O que você tem? Tá maluco? Beijar a menina na frente do cara?-Rony falou enquanto desciam para a aula de História da Magia.  
  
-Ele estava pedindo.-Harry falou bravo.  
  
-Não, ele não estava pedindo nada! Aliás, ele deixou bem claro que não queria que você fizesse nada!  
  
-Ah é? E você quer que eu pare de falar com ela só porque o namoradinho dela quer?  
  
-Parar de falar não precisa, mas poderia parar de beijar...  
  
Hermione chegou na enfermaria carregando Krum. Ao abrir a porta levou um susto. Encontrou uma pessoa inesperada. Dumbledore.  
  
-O que está acontecendo aqui, srta. Granger?  
  
-Eu...É, bem...Ele estava brigando e acabou assim.  
  
-Papoula, trate do rapaz enquanto eu converso com a srta. Granger.  
  
Ele a levou para o seu escritório para saber o que realmente havia acontecido.  
  
-A srta. poderia me explicar o que aconteceu de verdade?  
  
-Eu disse a verdade, professor. Ele estava brigando e...  
  
-Quem o petrificou, srta.?  
  
Ela abria a boca para falar mas as palavras não saiam.  
  
-Foi um acidente, professor...-falou com a voz trêmula.  
  
-Srta. Granger, não se lança um feitiço por acidente.  
  
-Professor, me desculpe, mas eu precisava defender meus amigos.  
  
-O que está acontecendo?  
  
-Krum é ciumento e tem muito ciúmes do Harry. E, é...ele iria atacar o Harry se eu não o petrificasse. Eu não tinha a intenção, mas era a única coisa que eu podia fazer.  
  
-A srta. deveria ter sido sensata e ter conversado com ele. Serão tirados trinta pontos da Grifinória pela sua atitude impensada. Agora volte para suas aulas, conversarei com Krum assim que ele acordar.  
  
Hermione foi para sua última aula do dia, que era Aritmancia. Pelo menos não teria que encontrar os amigos nem lhes dar explicações.  
  
Na aula, não conseguia se concentrar, porque estava pensando no próximo passo que iria dar. Até que teve uma idéia.  
  
Harry estava sentado com Rony na aula de adivinhação inventando a sua própria morte. Não conseguia nem pensar em como morrer. "Ela é minha melhor amiga, eu não deveria ter feito isso com ela! Ela ainda tem namorado! Mas beijar ela é tão bom. Mas eu não deveria...Mas eu quero...Mas eu não posso! E por que eu não posso? Ah, ela tem namorado...Apesar de que, se ela gostasse tanto dele ela não me beijaria daquele jeito..."  
  
-O Harry, você está me ouvindo?-Rony perguntou bravo.  
  
-O que Rony?  
  
-Eu acabei de descobrir a morte perfeita! Você tem que ouvir...  
  
-Ah, Rony, eu não to pensando em morte não...  
  
-E tá pensando nos catos que quer dar nas namoradas dos outros, né?  
  
-Cala boca, Rony!  
  
Nesse instante a aula acabou.  
  
-Eu vou trocar de roupa, tenho treino de quadribol. O que você vai fazer?  
  
-Vou encontrar minha namorada no salão. A gente se vê...  
  
Harry subiu sozinho para o seu dormitório e se trocou.  
  
Quando Harry desceu, viu Hermione entrar pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
-A gente precisa conversar.-Harry falou se aproximando dela. À medida que ele ia se aproximando, ela ia andando para trás, para se afastar dele.  
  
-Fique longe, Harry, eu...-ela disse abaixando a cabeça-Eu amo o Victor.  
  
-Fale isso olhando nos meus olhos então!  
  
Ela levantou a cabeça, olhou nos olhos dele, ainda andando para trás.  
  
-Vai, fala! Você não consegue?-ele continuou andando na direção dela.  
  
Hermione continuou andando para trás encarando o menino, até que sentiu a parede gelada bater contra as suas costas.  
  
-Fica longe de mim, Harry!-Hermione, sem saída, colocou as mãos sobre o peito dele e o empurrou.  
  
Harry segurou as duas mãos da garota e a puxou com força para si.  
  
-Então, se você não gosta dele, por que continua com ele?  
  
-Eu não disse que não gosto del...-mas ela nunca terminou sua frase, pois  
  
Harry forçou seus lábios contra o dela. Hermione tentou o empurrar, mas ele passou os braços em volta dela, a imobilizando.  
  
Hermione tentou ao máximo resistir ao beijo, mas o que ela poderia fazer, tendo Harry Potter a beijando? Ela não resistiu e se entregou ao beijo, sentindo o gosto dele na sua boca, sentindo a respiração dele forte no seu rosto, era impossível não o beijar de volta.  
  
Hermione o empurrou com força e deu um tapa na cara dele.  
  
-Não encoste mais em mim!  
  
-Nossa, que menina violenta, o que ele te fez para você bater nele?-Rony chegou do dormitório a tempo de ver o tapa.  
  
-Fica longe de mim!-Hermione gritou e saiu correndo pelo retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
-Nossa, o que está acontecendo aqui?  
  
-Ela é muito cabeça dura, não percebe as coisas...  
  
-Dá para você ser mais específico? Eu perguntei o que aconteceu aqui, não as descrições psicológicas dela!  
  
-Eu gosto dela...Mais do que como amiga.  
  
-Mas você não gostava da Cho até pouco tempo atrás?  
  
-É diferente. Eu percebi que eu sempre gostei dela, o que eu sentia pela Cho era uma atração física.  
  
-Como assim, do nada você começa a gostar dela?  
  
-Já te falei, Rony! Eu sempre gostei dela. Eu só não percebia...  
  
-Ah, e de repente você teve um estalo e descobriu?  
  
-Não, Rony. Eu acho que gostava tanto dela que me acostumei a gostar dela, era uma coisa que fazia parte de mim. Eu só fui perceber isso quando estava namorando a Cho. Eu estava com ela, mas no fundo eu desejava que fosse a Hermione no lugar dela.  
  
-Harry, e você quer que ela saia correndo para você só porque do nada você resolve dizer: Hermione, eu te amo?  
  
Nesse instante Neville chega no salão e fica encarando Rony.  
  
-Era de se esperar mesmo, Rony. Muito estranho você só brigar com ela. Sua máscara iria cair mesmo depois que você a beijou.-e saiu resmungando de novo pelo buraco do retrato da mulher gorda.  
  
Harry ficou encarando Rony, que não falava nada.  
  
-Explique-se.  
  
-Esse cara é louco! Eu nunca beijei a Hermione! E além do mais, eu não iria trais minha namorada!  
  
-Tá certo, Rony. Desculpa duvidar de você.  
  
Harry respirou aliviado e foi com Rony jantar.  
  
Hermione saiu correndo do salão comunal e foi em direção à biblioteca. Sentou na mesa mais isolada, longe dos olhos de curiosos.  
  
"Por que ele fez isso? Por que ele tinha que fazer isso justo agora? Eu já tinha resolvido isso! Pelo menos eu acho que tinha. Justo agora que eu estava feliz com o Victor, que tinha conseguido esquecer esse amor bobo pelo Harry! Ele tem que vir e bagunçar tudo de novo! Eu passei tanto tempo gostando dele e ele só me via como melhor amiga dele. Por que ele tinha que mudar isso? Ele não podia me deixar quieta com o Victor? Não que eu o ame, mas ele pelo menos me ama. Para algumas pessoas isso é o suficiente. Maldito Potter tinha que fazer essa bagunça na minha vida?"Ela deu um murro na mesa.  
  
-O que foi, sangue-ruim? Cadê seus amiguinhos perdedores?  
  
-Cala boca e sai daqui, Malfoy!  
  
-Ela briga com os namorados e depois vem descontar em mim!  
  
-É melhor você ficar quieto se você tem amor aos seus dentes!  
  
-Isso é uma ameaça? Que medo de você, sua insignificante!  
  
-Eu te avisei, Malfoy!-Hermione meteu a mão na cara do Malfoy com gosto, pegando-o desprevenido e saiu da biblioteca.  
  
Hermione chegou no salão principal e viu Rony e Harry jantando. Ela se dirigiu até a ponta da mesa mais distante deles.  
  
-Tá vendo, ela não quer nem sentar perto de mim.-Harry falo para Rony, cabisbaixo.  
  
-Clama Harry, isso passa.  
  
Depois da janta Harry e Rony voltaram para o dormitório masculino, conversando animadamente sobre quadribol.  
  
-Então o time da Irlanda vai trocar os batedores. O teste vai ser a semana que vem.  
  
-Rony.-os dois ouviram uma voz atrás deles. Se viraram e descobriram Neville.  
  
-Será que eu posso falar com você?-Neville falou sem tirar os olhos de Rony.  
  
-Claro. Fala aí, o que é?  
  
-Em particular, Rony, em particular.  
  
Rony olhou confuso para Harry, se levantou e saiu acompanhando Neville para fora do dormitório.  
  
Harry, sem ter o que fazer, se trocou e foi dormir.  
  
Continua 


	9. Capítulo 9

Harry acordou e não encontrou nem Neville nem Rony no dormitório. Tomou seu banho e desceu para tomar café. Chegando no salão viu Hermione sentada sozinha na mesa da Grifinória olhando fixamente para o seu copo. Harry decidiu ir falar com ela, esse clima estranho que estava no ar era bem desagradável. Ele sabia que ela não queria falar com ele, mas tentar não custava nada.  
  
-Oi Hermione.  
  
Ela apenas olhou para Harry e voltou a se concentrar no copo.  
  
-Tudo bem que você não queira falar comigo, mas pelo menos me escuta...  
  
-Não tem nada que você possa dizer que vá me interessar.-e ela se levantou do banco.  
  
-Você vai me escutar sim!-ele colocou as mãos no ombro dela e a forçou a se sentar novamente.  
  
-Então fala logo que eu tenho mais o que fazer!  
  
-Olha Hermione, eu sempre gostei muito de você e a sua amizade é muito importante para mim por isso eu tive medo de perde-la. Durante muito tempo eu escondi isso de mim mesmo, mas chegou uma hora que eu não consegui mais, então eu passei a esconder isso de você. Só que eu não consigo mais. Dói ver você com o Krum. Eu não queria que isso estragasse nossa amizade, mas...  
  
Nesse instante o salão foi invadido por um bando de alunos agitados e esfomeados que falavam alto e sem parar. Harry foi interrompido, mas voltou a falar.  
  
-Então, eu estava falando...  
  
-Olha Harry, melhor a gente terminar essa conversa outra hora eu tenho aula de Aritmancia agora.- ela se levantou e saiu do salão deixando Harry sozinho.  
  
Harry se sentou para tomar seu café e esperou Rony, que não apareceu.  
  
A primeira aula era Adivinhação, para o desgosto de Harry.  
  
A masmorra quente, o perfume forte, intoxicante faziam Harry ficar com mais sono.  
  
Sentou-se perto da janela para tentar inalar algum ar puro. Trelawney se aproximou de Harry e falou baixo, para que só ele pudesse ouvir:  
  
-Onde está seu amiguinho ruivinho?  
  
-Não sei, eu não o vejo desde ontem.  
  
-Eu bem previ que vocês iriam se separar. Vocês são muito diferentes e essa diferença os fará escolher caminhos opostos.  
  
Ela voltou para a frente da sala seguida de olhares curiosos que os outros alunos lançavam para ela. Harry pensou nunca ter ouvido tanta bobeira em toda sua vida.  
  
Trelawney os ensinou a fazer mapa astral, cada um descobriu seu ascendente, a lua em que nasceu e outras coisas que Harry tinha certeza que nunca mais iria usar.  
  
Harry encontrou Simas no corredor.  
  
-Simas, você viu o Rony por aí?  
  
-Não, e olha que eu estou procurando o Neville e não o encontro em lugar nenhum.  
  
-Estranho isso. Ontem de noite eles saíram para conversar e depois disso não os vi mais. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?  
  
-É realmente muito estranho, mas a gente tenta descobrir depois, já estamos atrasados para a aula de poções.  
  
Os dois caminharam para a sala de Snape. Harry teve que sentar com Simas porque Hermione já estava sentada com Parvati bem longe do lugar em que ela, Rony e Harry normalmente sentavam.  
  
-Ai, que comovente isso. O cabeça de cicatriz Potty brigou com a namoradinha sangue-ruim...  
  
-É melhor você calar a boca antes que eu faça você voltar a ser uma doninha quicante!  
  
-Ameaçando alunos Potter? Eu vou ter que tirar dez pontos da Grifinória por causa disso.-a voz fria de Snape ecoou pela sala.  
  
Draco riu e Harry o fuzilou com os olhos.  
  
-Você ainda me paga!-Harry falou para Malfoy passava por ele, de modo que só os dois ouviram.  
  
-Você e mais quantos?-Draco perguntou num tom irônico.  
  
Snape começou a aula fazendo com que a briga terminasse assim. Depois de agüentar dupla aula de poções Harry finalmente foi almoçar. No caminho em direção ao Salão Principal encontrou Hermione.  
  
-Será que a gente pode terminar a conversa agora?  
  
-Agora não dá, Harry; Parvati me pediu para fazer um favor, não vai dar tempo nem de almoçar pois ainda tenho que ir na biblioteca.-com isso ela desapareceu no corredor acompanhada de Parvati.  
  
No Salão Principal ele encontrou Gina e pensou que ela poderia saber o paradeiro do irmão.  
  
-Gina, você sabe do Rony? Ele sumiu desde ontem de noite.  
  
-Sumiu? Eu pensei que ele estivesse com você! Faz um tempão que não o vejo!  
  
Harry começou a ficar preocupado com o sumiço de Rony.  
  
Almoçou quieto esperando ver qualquer sinal de Rony, o que não aconteceu. Antes que o horário do almoço terminasse ele resolveu ir na biblioteca procurar Hermione.  
  
Chegando na biblioteca ele procurou Hermione em todos os cantos mas não a encontrou.  
  
-Madame Pince, a Sra. sabe se a Hermione saiu daqui faz tempo?  
  
-Ela não esteve aqui hoje, Sr. Potter.  
  
-Obrigado.-Harry achou estranho, mas teve que voltar para a aula. Tentaria falar co ela lá.  
  
A aula agora era História da Magia, para o desgosto de Harry que quase dormiu na aula ouvindo sobre a revolta dos gnomos.  
  
-Até hoje eles lutam pelos seus direitos sem conseguir muitos progressos. O maior defensor dos seus direitos foi Stuart Silver, um gnomo muito pobre que cresceu povoando jardins de bruxos muito ricos, na Irlanda do século IX...  
  
Harry só acordou no final da aula e achou estranho Hermione não estar lá e começou a ficar preocupado.Saiu andando pelos corredores esperando encontrar Rony, mas não encontrou.  
  
Encontrou Colin Creevey no caminho.  
  
-Hei Colin, você viu o Rony por aí?  
  
-O Rony não.  
  
-E a Hermione?  
  
-Sim, eu vi ela e o Neville andando em direção a Torre Norte.  
  
-Obrigado.-e Harry saiu correndo na direção indicada. Ele virou o corredor correndo e deu uma trombada tão forte em alguém que caiu no chão. Era Malfoy.  
  
-Era atrás de você mesmo que eu estava.  
  
-O que você quer comigo, Malfoy?  
  
-Você vai engolir tudo que você disse, seu cabeça de cicatriz!-e Malfoy deu um soco na boca de Harry, fazendo-o sangrar. Harry revidou com um soco no estômago de Draco, que passou uma rasteira em Harry, que segurou a frente das vestes de Malfoy o levando para o chão também e deu um soco no olho dele. Malfoy se afastou e levantou, seguido de Harry.  
  
-Seu babaca, você vai se arrepender!  
  
-Cadê o seu paizinho agora para te defender?  
  
Malfoy deu um soco no olho de Harry, que cambaleou e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. Harry estava com tanta raiva, juntou toda sua força e deu um soco no nariz de Malfoy. Ele não contava é que ele fosse quebrar o nariz do garoto.  
  
-Seu idiota, olha o que você fez!-Malfoy tentava aparar o sangue que saía de suas narinas. Ele partiu para cima de Harry e os dois se embolaram numa briga feia.  
  
-Saparttins.  
  
McGonagall lançou o feitiço sobre eles fazendo cada um voar para um lado, apartando a briga. Os dois estavam sujos de sangue, ofegantes, encostados na parede.  
  
-Os dois, me sigam, agora.  
  
Passando pelos corredores eles encontraram Lilá.  
  
-Srta. Brown, por favor, chame a Madame Pomfrey na minha sala.  
  
Harry e Draco continuaram seguindo McGanagall até a sala dela.  
  
-Eu posso saber por que os dois estavam brigando no corredor?  
  
-Eu não sei.  
  
-Não sabe, Sr. Potter? O Sr. não sabe nem por que estava brigando? Não esperava isso do Sr.  
  
-Com licença Minerva, a Sra. mandou me chamar?  
  
-Sim Papoula, entre. Cuide do Sr. Malfoy enquanto eu falo com o Sr. Potter.  
  
-O que aconteceu com esse menino? Por que ele está nesse estado? Essa escola precisa rever suas normas de segurança!  
  
-Calma Papoula, a culpa é deles mesmos. Apenas cuide dele.  
  
-Mas esse menino está com o nariz quebrado!  
  
-Conserte-o, por favor.  
  
Enquanto Madame Pomfrey arrumava o nariz de Malfoy McGonagall andava de um lado para o outro da sala, lançando olhares reprovadores aos dois meninos. Quando Madame Pomfrey terminou e saiu da sala, McGonagall voltou sua atenção a eles.  
  
-Expliquem-se agora.  
  
-É melhor a Sra. perguntar para o Draco porque eu não sei o motivo.  
  
-Não se faça de ingênuo, Potter.-Malfoy falou.  
  
-Os Srs. querem parar de agir como crianças? Vamos logo.  
  
"Esse Draco é um idiota mesmo. Ele bem mereceu esse nariz quebrado. Pena que tem conserto! O que esse metidinho tinha que aparecer no meu caminho? Bem quando eu estava...O que eu estava indo fazer mesmo? Hermione! O que ela estava fazendo andando com o Neville/; tem algo estranho aí! Eu preciso sair logo daqui!"  
  
-Professora, por favor, eu preciso sair, é caso de vida ou morte...  
  
-Muito engraçadinho, Sr. Potter! Quebrou o nariz do menino e agora fica querendo escapar!  
  
-Mas professora é verdade, eu...  
  
-Já chega Sr!Eu exijo explicações agora!  
  
-Eu já disse que não sei! Quem sabe é o Draco!  
  
-Então fale, Sr. Malfoy.  
  
-Ele saiu falando umas coisas aí da minha família...  
  
-Que tipo de coisas, Sr. Malfoy?  
  
-Coisas, professora, que não se fala sobre uma família bruxa digna de respeito.  
  
-Mas eu não disse nada!  
  
-Não falou, Sr. Potter?  
  
-Não!  
  
-Sr. Malfoy, de quem o Sr. ouviu isso?  
  
-Eu ouvi o amiguinho ruivinho dele conversando com o Neville sobre as coisas que o Harry sabe da minha família  
  
-O Rony nunca falaria isso! Eu não fico falando sobre você e a sua família por aí...  
  
"Conversando com o Neville. Sempre o Neville, sempre..."  
  
-Detenção para os dois. Na minha sala, hoje, às 18 horas.Lá também resolveremos quantos pontos vou tirar da casa de cada um. Podem se retirar.  
  
Harry saiu correndo pelos corredores em direção a Torre Norte.  
  
-Dino!-ele esbarrou com Dino Thomas em um corredor-por acaso você viu o Rony e a Mione?-falou ofegante.  
  
-Vi a Hermione, ela estava entrando em uma sala do lado do banheiro feminino da Torre Norte.  
  
-Obrigado.-Harry saiu correndo em direção ao banheiro.  
  
Ao chegar lá viu que tinham duas salas ao lado do banheiro. Tentou primeiro a da direita.  
  
Abriu a porta com força, fazendo com que ela batesse na parede causando um enorme estrondo.  
  
-Hermione!-gritou.  
  
-Sr. Potter! Posso saber por que está interrompendo minha aula dessa maneira?  
  
-Professor Binns! Me desculpe, eu...  
  
-Assim você assusta os alunos!  
  
-Me desculpe, eu entrei em sala errada.  
  
-Que não se repita. Sala, continuemos...  
  
Harry ficou sem graça por ter invadido a aula dos alunos do primeiro ano.  
  
Então tentou entrar na sala da esquerda. Estava trancada.  
  
-Alohomora-gritou  
  
A porta fez um clique e destrancou. Harry empurrou vagarosamente a porta, com medo do que poderia ter lá dentro.  
  
Era uma sala escura, completamente vazia. Não aparentava ser uma sala de aula. Tinha apenas uma janela pequena, pela qual entrava um fino feixe de luz que iluminava o chão empoeirado.  
  
-Lumus!  
  
A varinha iluminou as paredes também vazias. Seus olhos percorreram toda a sala até se fixarem em algo que ele não podia acreditar que estava vendo.  
  
-Hermione!  
  
Continua.  
  
(n/a) Desculpem-nos pela demora para postar esse capítulo, mas estivemos muito ocupadas. Estamos nos esforçando bastante para atualizar sempre que possível. Obrigada. 


End file.
